


The Boy and the Beast

by Woodenturtle89



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Immobility, Rapid weight gain, Transformation, ssbhm, xxwg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodenturtle89/pseuds/Woodenturtle89
Summary: "Dib is trapped in the forest, starving and exhausted, his worries will soon be a thing of the past as he becomes another resident of the forest."





	The Boy and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I was told this was not how a person actually turns into a kodiak and it happens very slowly,but I wanted to do something different.  
> Dib in this story is not human but a AU version who was created by a user called Invader A. On tumblr and their Dib is called Dibzilla. Dibzilla and the Kodiak monster species belong to her.

Dib had been trapped in the woods for two days after getting lost from searching for some vampire weasyls. He was starving and exhausted.

He sat on a stump exhausted, He sat there resting as a creature came stumbling out of the bushes. It was a baby kodiak and it looked curious.

It walked over to the young human boy and sniffed him, Dib reached into his bag to pull out a camera to take a picture of it. As he snapped a photo of it, the flash scared the Kodiak infant and it chomped down onto his hand drawing blood. Dib yelped in pain as he whacked the baby with his camera and it ran off. He held up his bitten hand and began to mouth his wound. 

"I hope that thing wasn't poisonous. Man that thing was ugly." As Dib sat on the stump regaining his energy he felt an odd sensation. He felt warm all over, parts of his body were getting a bizarre static-y feeling, like that feeling you get when your legs go to sleep. Dib started to gain weight rapidly, his trim flat stomach bulged out with fat as a belly formed and then widened and enlarged, his shirt riding up to his chest which started to become plush as moobs started to form and push outward. His butt grew outwards as it jiggled and began to hang off the stump, his pants beginning to strain as his legs thickened as well.

 

His legs began to thicken, up and swell as tears and rips in his pants began to show, wider they got until his pants exploded from fat they couldn't hold back. His arms became thick as they too began too swell, his hands becoming chubby and pudgy, he pushed the sleeves of his jacket up onto his elbows to relieve some of the strain. Dib panted as all this extra weight hit him. His face began to plump up as a double chin developed and his cheeks puffed out making him look like an obese chipmunk. He looked over himself now that he stopped growing. Dib suddenly felt another static-y sensation. A tail began to form as it grew and thickened and hung down over his butt and the stump. He bent forward as a sharp pain hit him, turquoise backplates began growing out of his spine and tail. His face, arms and knees began to develop what looked like freckle like spots. His shoes felt tight as the fronts of his boots bulged and exploded as dinosaur like feet poked out from the fronts. His elbows began to form spikes, and his fat hands began to grow claws and interlocking scales. He looked up at his hands in horror, he was turning into whatever that thing was that just bit him. He grabbed at his face, spikes began to poke out from his cheeks, his ears pointed like an elfs and he sprouted fangs. His nose began to flatten as his nostrils turned into slits, he scratched his head as horns began to grow out and curl. Dib had turned into a kodiak. How was he going to explain this to everyone at skool? No wait, his sister and father?

He panicked as he wracked his brains with bad worst case scenarios. As he kept pondering he was unaware of what was now beginning to happen to him. He rose high into the air as his ass inflated with fat, his legs lifted into an upright position and thickened and swelled popping off what was the remainder of his boots as his clawed feet fattened up and began to sink into the folds of fat his legs were developing.

His tail began to blimp up becoming a sphere bobbing up and down like a fishing lure on his gigantic scaled rump.

 

Dib still in deep thought unaware his ass just expanded underneath him and upwards of ten ft. He turned around and felt a strange jiggling sensation underneath him until he looked down to see his hindquarters. He panicked further,his scaly belly gurgled as it lurched forwards and balloon upwards and outwards with fat. His breasts grew and began to tear his shirt causing holes to form. His breast meat began to poke out of the holes until they finally burst forth and swinging wildly before settling onto his stomach and growing bigger. His shirt began to fall to pieces as did his jacket as his arms grew and bulged with adipose. His hands now turning into fat swollen paws he couldn't even make a fist with. His arms felt so heavy, as they were pushed high into the air only for his upper arm fat to form a nice cushion of fat for his arm to rest underneath like his legs did. His arms collapsed onto the fat pillows as his body widened out and they came to rest at his side. His cheeks blew up like someone was inflating a balloon, pushing his head up and pressing on his glasses just a little bit. His double chin then became Quintuple chins as they puffed out and widened to fit his growing massive body. His neck fat turning into a thick fat collar that merged with his cheeks and chins as it became a nice built in pillow for Dib to rest his head back into. His entire body was jiggling and wobbling with the newly acquired fat he spontaneously formed. Perhaps that was a side effect from the bite? He had be around three tons of new transmogrified monster blubber. "Oh well, I-I'm sure Ill return to normal soon, at least I'm not hungry anymore!" He leaned his head back into his super comfortable built in pillow that was his neck fat and leaned backwards onto his giant plush couch of an ass.

"This is actually pretty comfortable!" He said as he placed his arms on his belly the best he could. He felt his body jiggle slightly as his belly rose and fell with each breath he took. He was comfortable and strangely satiated so he could afford to wait until he returned to normal size, which wouldn't be for another two days. He laid there in his own self turned bed and drifted off to sleep in the quiet forest clearing. Behind him was a sign that read **_Enchanted Marshmallow forest enter at your own risk!_**

 

 

THE END


End file.
